


Rewind

by Liana_DS



Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior-M
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hadiah yang paling diinginkan Zi Tao di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-17 adalah kekuatan untuk mengendalikan waktu. Sebagai ayah yang baik, Zhou Mi harus mengabulkannya.”<br/>.<br/>.<br/>[Special for Zhou Mi 1st Mini Album – Rewind!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Semua karakter bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Lirik lagu ‘Rewind’ adalah milik penulisnya. Plot sepenuhnya dari imajinasi saya dan saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

 

* * *

 

Malam ini tak berbeda dari malam-malam yang lain bagi Zhou Mi dan putranya, Zi Tao. Mereka melewatkan makan malam berdua, dengan makanan yang dibeli di rumah makan langganan tentu saja, dan disela obrolan tentang sekolah atau tempat kerja. Satu hal yang membuat malam ini sedikit istimewa adalah ponsel Zhou Mi yang tiba-tiba berbunyi.

“Oh?” Zhou Mi tampak terkejut ketika membaca tulisan yang tertera di monitor ponsel. Pria 43 tahun itu mengira bahwa ia mendapat pesan masuk atau panggilan, tetapi ternyata, yang muncul adalah _reminder._

“Tao,” Senyum mentari Zhou Mi terbit saat ia memandang putranya, “besok hari ulang tahunmu?”

Zi Tao berhenti mengunyah. Pipinya masih menggembung karena nasi. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menelan makanannya dan tersenyum lebar.

“Hehe, iya... _Baba_ mengingatnya?”

“Berkat ini,” Zhou Mi menunjukkan aplikasi pengingat di ponselnya pada Zi Tao, lalu mencondongkan tubuh mendekati sang putra, “Nah, nah, mumpung aku ingat tentang ulang tahunmu, katakanlah hadiah apa yang paling kau inginkan.”

“Aku... ingin apa, ya?”

Jelas Zi Tao bingung dihadapkan pada pertanyaan ini. Selama menjadi ayah, Zhou Mi sudah memberikan Zi Tao apa saja yang baik: makanan sehat, sekolah unggulan, baju bagus, dan—yang paling penting—kasih sayang ayah. Apa lagi yang kurang?

Aha!

“Aku punya satu permintaan, tetapi ini pasti akan sulit kau wujudkan.”

“Benarkah? Apa itu?” Masih tersenyum, Zhou Mi menumpu dagunya dengan punggung tangan. Sesuatu yang mustahil? Untuk anaknya, apa sih yang tidak bisa dilakukan seorang Zhou Mi?

“Aku sungguh tak yakin kau bisa mewujudkannya.”

“Sudahlah, katakan saja. Jangan membuatku makin penasaran.”

Zi Tao menuangkan air ke gelasnya dan tersenyum menantang pada sang ayah sebelum minum.

* * *

 

_“Aku ingin punya kekuatan mengendalikan waktu.”_

* * *

 

Dan ekspresi optimis Zhou Mi lenyap seketika.

“Hah?”

Teguk demi teguk air meluncur ke kerongkongan Zi Tao. Setelahnya, Zi Tao mengangguk untuk meyakinkan ayahnya bahwa dia _memang_ meminta kekuatan mengendalikan waktu. “Jadi, bagaimana? Permintaanku susah, _‘kan_?”

Kening Zhou Mi berkerut. Kemampuan mengendalikan waktu? Apakah hal seperti itu ada di dunia ini?

“Permintaanmu kali ini memang agak sulit, tetapi aku yakin itu masih bisa diwujudkan,” Jawaban Zhou Mi ini mengejutkan Zi Tao sedikit; bukankah Zhou Mi memang penuh kejutan?, “Dari semua hal yang mungkin diminta, mengapa kau meminta untuk bisa mengendalikan waktu?”

“Karena aku ingin menonton ulang satu adegan dari film kesukaanku, tetapi tombol _rewind_ di _remote control DVD player_ kita rusak. Dengan memutar waktu, aku dapat kembali ke adegan itu selama yang aku mau.”

“Aku akan membawa _remote control_ nya ke tempat servis kalau masalahnya sesederhana itu.”

Zi Tao tertawa lemah. “Ini bukan masalah sederhana, _Baba_.”

“Lalu?” Zhou Mi terus mendesak. Sekali lagi, Zi Tao tidak memberi jawaban. Ia bangkit dan memeluk ayahnya—sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak dilakukannya.

“Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Yang penting _Baba_ bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama denganku besok, itu sudah cukup.” ucap si pemuda mata panda dengan senyuman tulus, lalu membereskan meja makan.

Selagi Zi Tao mencuci mangkuk-mangkuk, Zhou Mi menatapnya intens. Bocah itu telah banyak berubah; ia tidak lagi seterbuka dulu. Mau tak mau, Zhou Mi harus banyak menebak apa yang disembunyikan Zi Tao. Kebanyakan tebakannya benar, sehingga kebahagiaan sang putra bertahan.

Namun, teka-teki Zi Tao makin sulit dipecahkan seiring waktu. Yang ini adalah yang tersulit.

Tombol _rewind_ yang rusak. Film kesukaan. Masalah yang tidak sederhana. Hanya itu petunjuk yang Zhou Mi dapat, lalu kesimpulannya?

_Mungkinkah yang Zi Tao inginkan adalah..._

* * *

  

Pagi, hari berikutnya. Zi Tao bangun dengan bersemangat. Tentu saja semangat; ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, maka dia boleh ‘menyeret’ Zhou Mi ke tempat mana pun yang ia suka nanti sepulang sekolah. Dia sudah lupa masalah kekuatan pengendalian waktu yang membuat pusing Zhou Mi malam sebelumnya.

Jadi, dapat dibayangkan betapa terkejutnya Zi Tao ketika ia keluar kamar setelah berpakaian, siap sarapan, dan menemukan kekuatan itu.

Tepat di depan pintu kamar Zi Tao, tergeletak _remote control DVD player_ dan selembar pesan singkat.

_‘Selamat ulang tahun, Tao. Semoga kau tumbuh menjadi pria yang hebat! Doaku akan selalu menyertai langkahmu._

_Sebagai hadiah, kau mendapatkan kekuatan pengendalian waktu yang berlaku selama sehari ini, semoga kau menikmatinya_ J  _Pencet tombol_ rewind _di_ remote control, _kemudian_ play _, dan turunlah untuk melihat apa kekuatanmu bekerja._

_Salam, ayahmu yang pandai menebak apa keinginanmu, Zhou Mi.’_

“’Ayah yang pandai menebak’? _Baba_ ada-ada saja.” kekeh Zi Tao. Dipandangnya lamat-lamat _remote control_ di tangannya. Benarkah benda ini mampu membuatnya mengendalikan waktu? Apa rencana Zhou Mi sesungguhnya, Zi Tao tak mengerti.

Yah, apapun itu, bukankah Zi Tao hanya perlu menekan tombol _rewind_ dan _play_ untuk mendapatkan hadiahnya?

Jadi, Zi Tao melakukan itu dan turun ke ruang makan.

Kaki Zi Tao baru menapaki pertengahan tangga saat ia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar.

“Yi Yun!!! Jangan dimakan semuaaa!!! Bagi buat Tao!!!”

Zi Tao terpaku. _Mengapa_ Mama _ada di sini?,_ pikirnya.

“Biar. Salah sendiri dia tidak segera turun—aduh, mengapa menyikutku, Fan- _ge_?”

“Kau itu kakak, tetapi tidak pernah mau mengalah pada Tao. Sekali-kali bersikap baiklah padanya.”

“Lagipula, kalau anak perempuan makan kebanyakan, nanti jadi gendut.”

“Betul itu! Kau harus diet, Yi Yun, kalau tidak mau melar seperti ibu pemilik restoran dimsum ujung jalan!”

“ _Baba_ dan _Mama_ kok begitu?!”

Tak tahan, Zi Tao mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang makan. Ada suara dua kakaknya juga di sana, padahal dalam keadaan normal, harusnya hanya ada Zhou Mi.

Mungkin tiga suara selain milik Zhou Mi adalah halusinasi Zi Tao semata.

Nyatanya tidak.

Karena di ruang makan, ada empat orang yang duduk melingkari meja.

“Pagi, Tao! Kami sudah lama menunggumu!” sambut ibu Zi Tao, Song Qian, segera setelah Zi Tao masuk ke ruang makan. Kakak perempuan Zi Tao, Yi Yun, menyapa adiknya dengan mulut penuh. “Cepat, Panda, atau sarapanmu kuhabiskan!”

“Jangaaan! Yun- _jie_ jahat, itu punyaku!”

Yi Yun dan Zi Tao sibuk berebut makanan. Wu Fan, kakak lelaki tertua mereka, sibuk menengahi. Di seberang meja, Song Qian dan Zhou Mi sibuk menikmati kehangatan suasana sarapan sambil membicarakan beberapa hal ‘yang hanya diketahui ayah dan ibu’.

Zi Tao benar-benar mendapatkan kekuatan mengendalikan waktu.

Karena keluarganya kembali utuh seperti saat Zhou Mi dan Song Qian _belum bercerai_.

Dalam hati, Zi Tao berbisik, dan berharap Zhou Mi dapat mendengar bisikannya.

 _Terima kasih,_ Baba. Baba _yang terhebat._

* * *

 

_Kadang, orang tua memiliki masalah sendiri yang tidak diketahui anak-anak mereka. Song Qian dan Zhou Mi juga bermasalah. Seperti orang tua pada umumnya, masalah antara mereka tidak ditampakkan di depan tiga buah hati mereka: Wu Fan, Yi Yun, dan Zi Tao. Akan tetapi, lama-kelamaan, masalah itu menumpuk begitu tinggi hingga tak mampu lagi ditutupi._

_Hingga suatu ketika, Zhou Mi datang pada Zi Tao dengan sebuah pertanyaan aneh._

_“Kalau Tao disuruh memilih untuk pergi dengan_ Mama _saja_ _atau dengan_ Baba _saja, mana yang kau pilih?”_

 _Zi Tao tidak menangkap maksud sesungguhnya dari pertanyaan ini, maka dia menjawab dengan tegas. “Dengan_ Baba _!”_

_Kelegaan yang besar tergambar jelas di wajah Zhou Mi. “Mengapa?”_

_“Karena_ Mama _cerewet. Ke sini tidak boleh, ke situ tidak boleh. Lagipula, kalau aku pergi dengan_ Mama _, bisa-bisa aku disuruh membawa belanjaan yang banyak. Tapi tidak apa-apa, sih.”_

_“Lho? Jadi, siapa yang kau pilih?”_

_“_ Baba. _Tapi aku lebih suka kalau kita pergi berlima dengan Fan-_ ge _dan Yun-_ jie _.”_

_Beberapa hari kemudian, Zi Tao menemukan dirinya berada di pengadilan, menyaksikan jalannya sidang yang memisahkan ayah dan ibunya. Selamanya. Setelah sidang selesai, Song Qian pergi dengan membawa serta Wu Fan dan Yi Yun._

_Keluarga Zi Tao terbelah dua dengan jumlah tak seimbang._

_Tapi tiga tahun setelahnya, Zhou Mi menekan tombol_ rewind— _secara harfiah berarti menghubungi Song Qian, Wu Fan, dan Yi Yun untuk datang ke rumahnya_ — _dan semua kembali seperti dahulu. Untuk sementara. Untuk ulang tahun Zi Tao._

* * *

 

Zhou Mi berhasil memecahkan teka-teki Zi Tao sekali lagi dan mengirim senyum yang indah di wajah polos panda kecilnya. Yang menyakitkan, Zhou Mi juga tahu senyum itu akan berakhir bersamaan dengan berakhirnya hari ini.

Zi Tao berangkat sekolah dengan sepeda bersama dua kakaknya. Song Qian membuatkan bekal untuk ketiga anaknya—dan Zhou Mi. Kemudian, sang ibu mencium satu persatu pipi empat orang lainnya. Petangnya, setelah anak-anak pulang sekolah dan Zhou Mi tiba dari kantor, Song Qian menyambut mereka dengan keceriaannya (dan masakannya yang lezat itu, tentu saja). Penutupnya, pada malam hari, mereka berlima berkumpul di ruang tengah. Anak-anak belajar, Zhou Mi bekerja, dan Song Qian membetulkan kemeja tua Zhou Mi yang jahitannya mulai longgar. Selama sehari itu, tak ada kecanggungan di antara mereka, juga tak ada yang membahas soal ulang tahun Zi Tao (bahkan Zi Tao sendiri).  Seolah-olah memang begitulah mereka biasanya dan akan terus seperti itu di luar ulang tahun Zi Tao.

Hari itu berakhir ketika Zi Tao tertidur.

Sebelum Zi Tao memejamkan mata dan berangkat ke alam mimpi, Song Qian berlutut di depannya, di sisi ranjang.

“Tao, kau tahu _‘kan_  ‘kekuatanmu mengendalikan waktu’ akan segera habis?” Gemetar suara Song Qian sangat kentara, “Jadi, sebelum waktu bergerak maju lagi, _Mama_ ingin bilang bahwa _Mama,_ Fan- _ge,_ dan Yun- _jie_ sangat menyayangimu. Walaupun kita terpisah sangat jauh, yakinlah bahwa kamu akan selalu jadi anak _Mama_ dan adik dari kedua kakakmu...”

“Aku tahu,” sahut Zi Tao, “tetapi apa kalian menyayangi _Baba_?”

Song Qian menghindari tatapan tajam Zi Tao. Ia sendiri masih mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan itu sampai sekarang. Cinta Wu Fan dan Yi Yun pada Zhou Mi teramat jelas, tetapi Song Qian tak paham perasaannya sendiri. Kadang, ada suatu kerinduan yang memaksa Song Qian untuk menemui Zhou Mi. Akan tetapi, jika benar ia masih mencintai Zhou Mi, mengapa mereka bercerai (dan Song Qian menolak untuk kembali meski sakit)?

Ujungnya, Song Qian tidak memberi jawaban yang sepenuhnya jujur.

“Tentu saja.”

 _Maaf, Tao,_ Mama _berbohong sedikit._

“Lalu mengapa kalian tidak kembali? Mengapa _kita_ tidak kembali bersama?”

Kamar Zi Tao luas, tetapi Song Qian tiba-tiba merasa ruangan itu begitu penuh hingga ia sesak. Hanya karena pertanyaan sederhana Zi Tao, sesal yang sempat muncul dalam hati Song Qian membesar. Membesar. Dan pecah menjadi tangisan.

“Maaf... Maafkan _Mama_ , Tao...”

Zi Tao jadi tak enak karena membuat ibunya menangis. Dipeluknya sang ibu dengan lembut, berharap perasaan ibunya membaik setelah itu. “Maafkan aku juga. Tidak sepantasnya aku memaksakan keinginanku seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hingga kalian berpisah, tetapi aku yakin inilah yang terbaik bagi keluarga kita. _Mama_ tidak salah, _Baba_ juga tidak salah. Kalian berdua _’kan_ sudah membesarkanku, _Gege,_ dan _Jiejie_ selama 14 tahun lebih; itu saja sudah hebat sekali, kok.”

Perlahan, Song Qian mendongak. Zi Tao menghapus jejak air mata yang menuruni pipi sang ibu.

“Aku dan _Baba_ juga menyayangi kalian bertiga. Sangat sayang. Malam ini, aku akan memimpikan kalian bertiga. Kalian bertiga juga harus memimpikan kami, ya.”

Senyum tipis Song Qian mengembang. Dikecupnya dua kelopak mata Zi Tao yang tertutup dengan penuh kasih.

“Tidak masalah. Kami akan memimpikanmu dan _Baba_. Selamat malam dan tidurlah yang nyenyak, Taotao.”

* * *

 

Zhou Mi mengantarkan Song Qian, Wu Fan, dan Yi Yun hingga di ambang pintu pagar. Satu tangan pria itu memegang _remote control DVD player._

“Aku pulang, Mi,” pamit Song Qian, sengau, “Jaga Zi Tao baik-baik sepeninggalku. Sampai jum—“

“Tidak ada kecupan selamat malam untukku?”

Song Qian mengernyit. “Apa maksudmu?”

“Tao tidak menekan tombol _‘fast forward’._ Itu artinya, kau dan aku masih berada di masa lalu.” Dengan santai, Zhou Mi mengacungkan _remote control_ nya. Song Qian tertawa sinis. “Masa-masa kita bersama telah musnah. Masa lalu kita berdua hancur. Kekuatan Zi Tao bahkan tak pernah ada—itu hanya tipuanmu.”

“Tidak bagiku,” Zhou Mi membelai pipi mantan istrinya, tidak rela wanita cantik itu pergi dalam semalam (dan melenyapkan semua kenangan indah yang diputar ulang hari ini), “Kita memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan waktu, Qian, dan kita bisa kembali ke masa lalu bersama. Jika kau menghendaki, tentunya.”

Song Qian tertunduk sangat dalam, sehingga Zhou Mi tidak dapat melihat pancaran mata wanita itu.

Namun, sesaat kemudian, Song Qian menepis tangan Zhou Mi yang masih membelai pipinya.

“Terlambat, Mi.”

Isakan Song Qian tertelan kesenyapan malam. Zhou Mi menatapnya, sedih, juga tak mengerti. Mengapa ia bisa terlambat?

“Sudah terlalu terlambat bagi kita berdua untuk kembali, kau tahu?” Song Qian mengusap air matanya kasar, “Jangan buat aku mencintaimu lagi di saat yang tidak tepat!”

Entah karena dorongan apa, Zhou Mi refleks melingkarkan lengan kokohnya pada tubuh ramping Song Qian, mendekapnya erat. “Hentikan,” bisiknya, “Kau boleh menumpahkan semua perasaanmu padaku, tetapi tidak di depan anak-anak.”

Susah-payah Song Qian bernapas dalam dekapan Zhou Mi. Selain berusaha untuk mengambil udara sebanyak mungkin, Song Qian harus menahan isaknya. Ia juga berusaha untuk mengabaikan harum tubuh Zhou Mi yang nostalgik. Harum yang sekaligus menyiksanya dalam keengganan berpisah.

Akhirnya, Song Qian melawan perasaannya yang ingin kembali memiliki Zhou Mi dengan mendorong pria itu menjauh.

“Selamat tinggal, Mi.”

Song Qian menarik Yi Yun masuk ke mobil sebelum gadis itu sempat berpamitan pada ayahnya. Akibatnya, Yi Yun hanya bisa memandang Zhou Mi sedih, belum ingin berpisah tapi sudah ditarik pergi.

Sementara Wu Fan, yang bertanggung jawab mengemudikan mobil untuk pulang, mendesah pelan.

“ _Mama_ mengalami masa yang sulit.”

“Aku hanya ingin mempermudahnya, tetapi tampaknya aku malah memperburuk keadaan.” Suara Zhou Mi merendah.

“Bukan. _Mama_ hanya terlalu merindukan hari-hari di mana kita berkumpul bersama. Makanya, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin hari ini berakhir, tetapi _Mama_ tidak bisa menekan _rewind_ lagi.”

“Mengapa tidak?”

Wu Fan memeluk ayahnya dengan sebelah tangan. “Sebelum memberitahumu, aku ingin mengingatkanmu bahwa kau adalah ayah kami untuk selamanya, walaupun kau sudah menjadi mantan suami _Mama_.”

Zhou Mi dapat merasakan Wu Fan menghela napas berat.

“ _Mama_ akan menikah lagi minggu depan, tetapi siapapun pria itu tidak akan bisa menggantikanmu, _Ba._ Percayalah.”

* * *

 

_“Now stop and rewind, stop at summer_  
 _The season when you and I were happy, my heart trembles_  
 _Stop and play it, I’ll turn your heart back oh girl_  
 _In this dream-like moment, I’ll hold you in my arms_  
 _Give me back my love, it’s time to rewind.”_

**(Zhou Mi – Rewind)**

* * *

 

**TAMAT**

**Author's Note:**

> habis bikin kalimat pamungkas (sebelum lirik) itu aku langsung galau............  
> *abaikan*  
> cover albumnya keren ya. akhirnya bapak Zhou Mi menunjukkan sisi gelapnya *lah  
> anyway. Album rewind ini bener2 album keluarga Rose, ya! XD ada duet ZhouToria sama ZhouTao, bahkan ZhouBer juga katanya ada untuk performancenya rewind! *tinggal satu nih *ehem #MASWUUUUUUUKEMANASIHDIRIMUUUUU  
> *maaf capslock jebol*  
> dan lagu di album ini hampir semuanya galau. tapi enak didengerin semua kalo menurutku. yang paling aku suka sih rewind sama ‘Why’. (‘Loving You’ juga sih, tapi itu gara2 duet ZhouToria sih :p)  
> last, congrats for Bapak Zhou Mi yang terhormat, moga karirnya cemerlang yah! XD


End file.
